Yang Yun
Yang Yun was the Crown Prince of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. He was the brightest star in the entire Divine Kingdom and the bastard son birthed by a lowly concubine in the Nine Furnace Divine Emperor’s imperial harem. From the moment he was born, he was ignored by everyone. However, when he was 12 years old, he actually revealed an astonishing talent for martial arts. From then on he ascended to the heavens, like a carp leaping over the dragon gate, he had become a full-fledged dragon. Overview He stepped into the Life Destruction realm at only 30 years of age. Now, ten more years had passed and he was at the early Divine Sea, but that was actually an eighth stage Life Destruction master’s early Divine Sea. In the entire 100,000 year history of the Sky Spill Continent, the number of eighth stage Life Destruction martial artists could be counted on a single hand. The highest under the heavens didn’t need to be at the eighth stage of Life Destruction, but every eighth stage Life Destruction martial artist was assured to become the highest under the heavens. Yang Yun had an origin of a bastard son, had been humiliated for his entire early life, and yet he had endured all of this and still maintained a heart that was higher than the heavens! Yang Yun had bravely said he would bring back the golden age of the Sky Spill Continent, restoring the glory of 100,000 years ago. But in order to do this, he first had to break the seal of the Yellow Springs River and reconnect the channels between the Divine Realm and the Sky Spill Continent’s origin energy. No one knew whether or not Yang Yun could ever succeed, but just this ambition and spirit was startling. Appearance He was in his forties, but appeared as if he were in his twenties. This wasn’t because he consumed a part of his cultivation to restore his youthful appearance, but because he had stepped into Life Destruction at a mere 30 years of age. After his physical body had been transformed and reborn, his appearance maintained the look of himself in his twenties, something that wouldn’t change for thousands of years to come. Yang Yun wore white clothes that fluttered in the wind and his temperament was ethereal, as if he were untainted by the world. His words were elegant and he was extraordinarily handsome. To describe him with a term would be: a jade-like gentleman. But after a turn of events. Yang Yun became completely different. There was no longer even the slightest shadow of his past self in his current incarnation. He wore a long crimson robe, and most of his clothes were pulled wide open, revealing powerful shoulders and a defined chest that surged with vitality. His muscles were aesthetic and beautifully cut as if they were formed from jade, crystalline and without flaw. There was a red line that slashed down between his eyebrows, with two sharp points and a round center, looking like an eye. It lent him a devilish charm. Such a transformation was due to Yang Yun approaching the demonic path. Characteristics Yang Yun was an eloquent individual and extremely well spoken. His manner of speaking was charming and light, make him very comfortable and disarming to talk too. He was clever in a way that could easily trick anyone because of his delicate voice and appearance. However, there was no longer the handsome and elegant demeanor he possessed in the past. A part of this was because the Great Blood Refining Art had changed his temperament, but the second, more direct reason was that he had swallowed the Ancient Devil’s soul. After fusing with the Ancient Devil’s soul, he was no longer the temperate and chivalrous person he once was. He had truly become demonic. Aspirations Yang Yun had great ambitions. He dreamed of cultivating to a Divine Realm World King, Empyrean, and even reach the peak of all martial arts. However, his talent was ordinary. Although he had lucky chances, his lucky chances couldn’t compare to martial artists that had truly great lucky chances. Thus, he had to rely all sorts of schemes in order for him to ascend! Background Yang Yun was the son of the Nine Furnace Divine Emperor, and the Nine Furnace Divine Emperor was Yang Laotian’s grandson. Not only did the children of the royal family include the first generation like the Divine Emperor and High Princess, but it even included the second generation, third generation, fourth generation, and so on. A Divine Emperor had a life of 6000-7000 thousand years, sometimes even 10,000 years. In their long lives, they would have countless children. It wasn’t strange if their grandchildren or great grandchildren were thousands of years older than their own children. This was the reason why the number of juniors in the royal family would increase at such exponential rates. It also caused the various ranks and relations between all of them to be an utter mess. Yang Yun’s ambitions and heart were higher than the heavens, but his true life and talent were worthless. The reason he could obtain his current achievements was because he relied on the Ancient Devil’s resources and teachings. In the Divine Realm, although the Ancient Devil could be considered having some ability, he wasn’t an overlord, much less a great figure. Even if Yang Yun swallowed his memories and reached his boundary in the future, it would be exceedingly hard, nearly impossible to rise any more. He had to inherit another destiny. This destiny would come from Lin Ming. Thus, he sought after this singularity with great gusto, patience, and extreme cunning. Synopsis 40 years ago He was born a bastard to a beautiful woman when his father visited one of his many imperial harems. For a son like him, in his father’s several thousand years of life, if there weren’t 5000 there were at least 3000 of them. And that didn’t even account for all the other bastards his father had sired elsewhere in the world. A common mortal emperor only lives for a few dozen years and has a harem of 3000 beauties. But for a Divine Kingdom’s Divine Emperor, as well as the High Prince and all the collateral royal Dukes, Marquises, Princes, and others, the number of imperial concubines is inestimable. There are at least one million possible male heirs. Yang Yun considered himself was nothing but one person in an army of a million. With so many sons, those without strength were no different than ants. Their status would be no higher than a maid’s. Yang Yun's mother was even worse off. Because of his weakness, she had no status, and afterwards she died tragically in the palace harem. Then, he had ventured into the Sea of Miracles to find a a reversal to his tragic fate. After adventuring into the Sea of Miracles when he was around 12 years old, he came across an ancient soul that offered him its power if he allowed it to possess him. When he was 12, Yang Yun displayed extraordinary talent, causing him to be recognized as the crown prince of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. Though not too closely connected to the Royal Family, was actually able to stand out and become the Crown Prince by virtue of his own power. He held the military power and trade of the country in his palms, and his power and influence was horrifying. Even the three great Imperial Scholars were unable to disobey Yang Yun’s wishes.Chapter 777 – Bronze Battle Spirit Large Success Present He reached the Life Destruction Realm at age 30 and went through 8 Life Destruction stages before becoming an Early Divine Sea when he was 40. This was through the help of the Ancient Devil. In these past years, Yang Yun had frequently created massive stirs in the country - he was obviously ambitious and had high aspirations. Yan Yun continually strengthened his control over all - not only did he want to completely grasp the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s combat strength in his hands, he wanted the economy as well. After becoming a Crown Prince of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, Yang Yun mentions wanting to usher in a golden age and rule over the Sky Spill Continent. He feels deep hatred toward his family for forcing their thousands of heirs to fight and gain power in order to be recognized as part of the royal family. Along with the ancient soul's younger brother, Whitedemon, Yang Yun takes control of the kingdom and kills his grandfather. Yang Yun had used his absolute strength to kill Yang Laotian and Ouye Hua. He used their blood essence to restore the life vitality that had been sucked up by the Magic Cube. He put a part of his collection of Divine Realm inheritances as a reward, united the deep sea clans of the Fog Sea, planted a tracing mark in many of the other three Divine Kingdom powerhouses, and was able to thoroughly control all four Divine Kingdoms. After obtaining control of the four Divine Kingdoms, Yang Yun immediately launched a massive manhunt for Lin Ming. Lin Ming’s portrait was naturally posted everywhere. Those that knew Lin Ming’s status like Li Yifeng, Duanmu Qun, Feng Shen, Lan Xin, and others had all kept hidden; they certainly wouldn’t betray Lin Ming. Yang Yun also didn’t know that these individuals knew Lin Ming so he didn’t search for them either. However, near the four Divine Kingdoms, there was also someone else that knew of Lin Ming’s true identity. That was the Northwest Great Desert’s Wang Yichan. During Lin Ming’s great marriage celebrations, Wang Yichan had come because of Xuan Wuji’s inheritance and got entangled in a dispute with Lin Ming. There was a violent fight at the wedding banquet and Wang Yichan lost to Lin Ming. As a result, Wang Yichan was forced to compensate with his concubine from the Forsaken God Clan, a girl named ‘Jue’. Wang Yichan had a grudge against Lin Ming, selling him out was only natural, let alone that Yang Yun also provided sufficient benefits for doing so. Finale After Lin Ming had entered the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, they had fought one-on-one. It was Yang Yun's most important fight, a fight of destiny. The real Yang Yun was able to tolerate all humiliation, keeping his thoughts immeasurable deep. He had great courage, greater determination, and was an outstanding hero of his era. If there wasn’t a problem, his future achievements would’ve surpassed the Eightfall Thunder Emperor and the Sorcerer of the Southern Wilderness; he would’ve become someone equal to the Demon Emperor or even Emperor Shakya from the Sky Spill Continent.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes But what a pity. His ambitions and his desires were too great and he was devoured by them instead! A single wrong move and the entire game ruined. If a martial artist’s heart demon could kill them, then their desires and ambitions could also do the same. After overdrawing his entire strength, Yang Yun had fallen.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes “Hehe…” Yang Yun demonically grinned, his eyes filled with loathing and venom. “You stand in front of me as a victor, but one day, others will stand in front of you the same way. You’ll share the same fate as me, hahahahaha!” He hated Lin Ming! He hated Lin Ming to the depths of his soul! It was said that when people died their final parting words would be peaceful. But when Yang Yun died, all he did was crazily curse. The original Yang Yun, whether he was lying or just exceptional at hiding his true thoughts, his outwards appearance was always that of a handsome gentleman. There was no comparison to this dying rabid dog in front of him.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes It could only be said that Yang Yun had become completely demented after losing himself. His original character had completely disappeared.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes Yang Yun crazily shouted out, cursing with his final breath. Lin Ming glanced at him in pity. He quietly sent out a layer of energy that covered Yang Yun’s ruined body.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes Blood essence rapidly left Yang Yun’s body. He was so angry that his eyes popped out of his head, a monstrous, heaven-shaking hatred within them. However, as his life force left his body, his every thought and motion slowed down and down.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes Yang Yun’s face was already white and filled with defeat; his last breath was near. Lin Ming couldn’t help but sigh at just how tenacious Yang Yun’s life was. Normally, if a Divine Sea powerhouse had their head chopped off they would live for less than ten breaths of time. But Yang Yun struggled around and around, still hanging onto that single breath.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes This was obviously because of the Great Blood Refining art. Yang Yun had refined countless bloodlines into himself that were filled with an exuberant and stubborn vitality, including even the stalwart hydra bloodline. “Lin Ming, there’ll be a day, when you…”Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes Yang Yun was sending out his final curse, but as he spoke, his head suddenly split apart. A crack appeared from his forehead, extending down to his lower jaw like a knife that passed through a watermelon. His head exploded. Yang Yun’s voice was stopped short. He had thoroughly died.Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes A cruel demon of his era who had managed to enslave nearly all Divine Sea powerhouses of the Sky Spill Continent for four years, the sinister and powerful Yang Yun had finally died. Techniques Although Yang Yun originated from the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, what he truly excelled at was the demonic cultivation methods obtained from the Ancient Devil. To Yang Yun, the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s cultivation methods were far inferior in power to those of the Ancient Devil. The demonic cultivation methods that Yang Yun studied were not too useful in maximizing the movement and strength of the Coiling Martial Divine Furnace. Instead, what he specialized in was the demon blood sword in his hand that was refined from the Divine Realm’s devil arts. Great Blood Refining Art The Ancient Devil knew a great number of cultivation methods, but the one that suited the early Divine Sea Yang Yun the most and could rapidly increase his strength was the Great Blood Refining Art. Moreover, and most importantly, after perfecting the Great Blood Refining Art, he could lock onto a person’s blood vitality and locate anyone within a million miles. This was the ideal method for Yang Yun to hunt Lin Ming down.Chapter 934 – Counterattack The Great Blood Refining Art refined the blood essence of myriad creatures to fuse into the body. The blood refining diagram that Yang Yun used was formed from the blood essence of myriad creatures. This power came from the blood essence of myriad creatures and wasn’t the strongest ability of the Great Blood Refining Art. The strongest aspect of the Great Blood Refining Art lay in the martial artist themselves. In other words, that was for a martial artist to combust the power of their own flesh and blood to fight. But if this cultivation method was placed within the Divine Realm, the Great Blood Refining Art could only be considered a decent supernatural ability; it wasn’t anything too extraordinary. Blood Refining Diagram - ''Six paths of samsara, eight ranks of demigods, blood pond of hell, refine'' Yang Yun was covered by a blood red light that soared to the heavens. His long red hair crazily flew into the air. Behind him, a blood red scroll appeared. On it were drawn images of countless lives, and every single life was in immeasurable pain. The great ten torture methods of the world were there; shearing the nose, gouging the eyes, hot pillar, fried by oil, death by dismemberment, and the others. Not only that, but there were also the 18 hells. The black rope hell, tongue slitting hell, inferno hell, iceberg hell, and so on. Every pain imaginable was represented within the picture scroll. Seas of blood reached the skies and waves of blood tumbled about. One only needed to look at this picture scroll to feel an incomparable constraint in their hearts. If one had to completely concentrate on this picture scroll, they would even turn mad. The blood refining diagram surged and the entire world shook. A tyrannical, cruel, and painful aura scattered outwards from the blood diagram scroll, turning into thoughts. These thoughts were hidden in the blood refining diagram, turning into agonizing beliefs that gathered together as one, finally turning into a blood red flow of energy that fell down on Lin Ming. This ability of the Great Blood Refining Art attacked both the physical body and the divine soul. For a moment, a chilling wind blew through the world; the heavens and earth were dyed a deep red from the potent blood energy! Slaughter Demon Blood Rain This was a vicious and cruel martial skill within the Great Blood Refining Art. To use this move, you have to burn away your own blood essence and life force, costing a hundred years of lifespan.Chapter 942 – Coiling Martial Divine Furnace Every drop of the blood rain contained a primordial soul; this was from the countless beings that Yang Yun had killed to practice his Great Blood Refining Art and it contained endless resentment. If this blood rain were able to invade the divine soul it would make a person go crazy, falling into insanity until they died. 3000 Sword Genocide In the blink of an eye he stabbed out his sword 3000 times. This was an attack fused with the Concept of Space, leaving no escape while being enthralled in the sphere of sword lights. Relationships Ancient Devil His relation with the Ancient Devil wasn’t harmonious at all. Yang Yun was a man filled with his own ambitions who needed to control his destiny, just the like Ancient Devil. The two of them had joined forces due to mutual benefit, but the truth was that they always kept their guard up against against the other. Lin Ming Yang Yun hated Lin Ming, loathed his singular and perfect existence, and most of all he had envied his talent. He was the very reason for his downfall, becoming his eternal heart demon and ensuing his death. Yang Yun’s ambitions and heart were higher than the heavens, but his true life and talent were worthless. The reason he could obtain his current achievements was because he relied on the Ancient Devil’s resources and teachings. In the Divine Realm, although the Ancient Devil could be considered having some ability, he wasn’t an overlord, much less a great figure. Even if Yang Yun swallowed his memories and reached his boundary in the future, it would be exceedingly hard, nearly impossible to rise any more. He had to inherit another destiny. This destiny would come from Lin Ming. In Lin Ming’s heart, Yang Yun was one of the few people that he wasn’t able to understand. Almost all enemies Lin Ming had faced were individuals that had been blinded by greed. Their main goals were to gather wealth and amass treasures, or cultivate to a higher boundary so that they would have a longer life. Those like Xuan Wuji and Situ Haotian could be included in this classification. But Yang Yun was different. He was an ambitious man with ambitious ideals – these ideals could possibly be called the definition of madness. Moreover, he used every possible effort to walk towards his goals, willing to use any method to accomplish it, no matter how underhanded or unscrupulous it would be. Such a person was the most terrifying opponent of all! Quotes * (Foreboding feeling) “Purple air comes from the east, an auspicious sign for a lucky day…”Chapter 841 – Successfully Leaving Seclusion, Achieving Life Destruction * (Yang Yun said to himself) “A new golden era is arriving. I truly anticipate what the future really holds. However, I fear that the world that awaits you isn’t as happy as you think it may be..” * (Faintly telling Lin Ming) “Perhaps you might have the qualifications…to become the key to this golden era…” * (He softly said to himself) “A once in a millennium Extreme Purple Dantian, this Extreme Purple Domain itself can’t be considered much at all. Only if several sorts of dantian variations, divine bodies, and bloodlines are gathered together would that be able to be the opening prelude to the golden age I desire…”Chapter 858 – Cage of Darkness * (Yang Yun sighed at Lin Ming's great talent) “Brother Lin, your destiny is a rising rainbow. You have the life of an unrivalled Emperor. This is the destiny that you have accumulated through countless dangerous battles and life or death experiences. I simply cannot be compared to you. All I could do was use some evil methods to betray myself, giving away everything I had in exchange for power!”Chapter 889 – Masked Man * (As Yang Yun spoke to here, he shook his head as if he didn’t wish to remember the events of the past) “Brother Lin, although we are enemies, I still see you as my close friend. Everyone knows that I, Yang Yun, have a rare heaven-blessed talent, and I began rising to prominence at 12 years of age, never slowing down and finally becoming a once in a thousand year genius of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom. But… no one actually knows just what I experienced when I was 12 years old.” * ('One in a million army', Yang Yun had a bit of a mocking tone in his voice as he spoke. Describing the royal clan juniors of a Divine Kingdom with an army of a million was truly a joke) “I was born a bastard to a beautiful woman when my father visited one of his many imperial harems. For a son like me, in my father’s several thousand years of life, if there weren’t 5000 there were at least 3000 of them. And that didn’t even account for all the other bastards he sired elsewhere in the world. A common mortal emperor only lives for a few dozen years and has a harem of 3000 beauties. But for a Divine Kingdom’s Divine Emperor, as well as the High Prince and all the collateral royal Dukes, Marquises, Princes, and others, the number of imperial concubines is inestimable. There are at least one million possible male heirs. I was nothing but one person in an army of a million.” * (Her mother's tragic death) “With so many sons, those without strength were no different than ants. Their status would be no higher than a maid’s. My mother was even worse off. Because of my weakness, she had no status, and afterwards she died tragically in the palace harem…” * (As Yang Yun said this, his eyes flashed with a trace of demented madness) “Retaliate against this world?”Yang Yun chuckled, “Why would I retaliate against this world? Not only will I not do that, but I will instead usher in a new golden era! I wish to establish my own legacy of glory and have my name etched eternally into the annals of history! You have probably heard this before, but the Sky Spill Continent is on a cursed world that has been sealed. I will break the curse over the Sky Spill Continent and restore it to its previous majesty from 100,000 years ago!”Chapter 890 – Ancient Devil * (Yang Yun calmly said) “My father, grandfather, and great grandfather have an inestimable number of descendants. The strong among them become Princes and the weak among them live lives worse than slaves. If I didn’t have enough strength I would have died like a stray dog or chicken with my body wrapped up in sheets and randomly buried in some random hill that belongs to the royal family; nobody would know or care. In order for the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom to grow just a bit stronger, they’re willing to sacrifice hundreds if not thousands of their descendants without the slightest hesitation.” “To them, compared to the national destiny of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, all sacrifices of family and fellowship is worth it. If I can lead the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom to rule the world as well as restore the golden age of the Sky Spill Continent of 100,000 years ago, then even if my great grandfather has to sacrifice the remaining last bits of his life, he would happily agree.”Chapter 893 – Narrow Escape * (Yang Yun to Yang Xiahoe, Yang Yun’s few words aimed for blood, violently thrusting into Yang Xiaohe’s most fragile weakness) “Humph! Not tolerated by the heavens or earth? If a father kills their child, that is divine will, but if a child kills their father then that is not tolerated by the heavens or earth?” Yang Yun’s eyebrows shot up as a mocking expression crossed his face. “Yang Xiaohe, if you tried to kill me right now instead of uttering all that nonsense, then I would have at least shown you some respect. But what a pity, you are afraid. Fear fills your heart, and any words you say cannot hide the utter horror you feel. For you to try and maintain your sad and hypocritical illusion, you are truly disappointing!”Chapter 896 – The Capture Order * (Yang Yun to Divine Sea masters present, as Yang Yun slowly spoke these words, no one knew that he was exactly this second type of person. As for the humiliation he was forced to endure in the past, not even Yang Laotian knew about that) “There are two types of hero. The first does not fear pain or death. For glory and honor, they can descend into hell and withstand the cruelest pain! Such a person lives an honorable life, willing to die as a martyr! I admire that type of person! The second can adapt to any situation. Hatred, shame, humiliation, they can tolerate all, eating the food of pigs and dogs, enduring those insults that the world cannot bear, all so that they can one day reverse their fate. This type of person is similarly worthy of my admiration.” * (Yang Yun, the absolute dictator of the martial world) “From now on, those who follow me will find prosperity and those who defy me will find death! The four Divine Kingdoms may retain their original national boundaries, and I will not annex any influence. Everyone must obey my orders. Those who violate my command – death!” * (To be decisive and cunning, to Whitedemon) “Ungrateful?” Yang Yun sneered, “You think I’m a little child who’ll be fooled by such meaningless words? Between you two and I, we’ve already been mutually using each other. I’ve never trusted you, and you’ve never trusted me. If I didn’t act against your master, then once that devil’s supernatural powers reached large success, I would’ve already become a sacrifice or had my body stolen away."Chapter 926 – The End of Whitedemon * (Demented Yang Yun) “You’re right. I was unable to erase that devil’s spirit mark and could only seal him away. Even so, I will frequently lose my personality and my memories will become muddled. Sometimes I don’t even know who I am anymore. Everything that happens, I rely on my own willpower to withstand and overcome. In the future, once my cultivation rises further and my understanding of the soul increases, I’ll completely eat up that devil’s soul and cancel his spirit mark along with all his memories.”Chapter 926 – The End of Whitedemon * (Mocking Whitedemon) “Before you die, I would like to advise you one last time. In this world, the only one you can trust is yourself. Your lord was not mistaken. The only reason he would be defeated by me, is because his destiny is lacking and he was severely wounded by Lin Ming. But as for you, you died in a far too stupid manner.”Chapter 926 – The End of Whitedemon * (Muttering to oneself, refining the blood of Whitedemon) “You have the life of an Emperor, and your destiny rises like a rainbow. As for me, although I have gathered and accumulated my own destiny for 40 years, my destiny is still inferior to yours, and even your life is tougher than mine. If I fight you, even if I’m stronger than you, I still don’t have too great of an assurance to defeat you. But even so, our battle cannot be avoided. I tried to kill you, I had the entire world hunt you, and I even harmed your family; our enmity will never be resolved. Just the destiny and secrets that you possess leave me with no choice but to slay you!”Chapter 926 – The End of Whitedemon * (Unwilling, a final and desperate attack by Yang Yun) “Lin Ming, you have the life of an Emperor, so how would you know my pain? My heart is higher than the heavens and yet my life is more worthless than a sheet of paper! I was born a bastard, my mother nothing more than a mortal. She died a tragic death in the harem and her corpse was buried under some random hill! During my childhood my life was worth less than a dog. I had no talent, no resources, and even through the harem that was filled with factional strife and deceit, I still managed to survive!”Chapter 944 – Yang Yun’s Death “When I was 12 years old, I encountered the only lucky chance of my life, and that was the Ancient Devil. However, he was only using me. He trained me, built me up just so that I could be a chess piece to him. He even planted a spell within my body! If I wasn’t able to find a suitable vessel for him to possess, then my body would be seized instead! I endured the humiliation and pain, bearing it all in my heart. In order to train in the devil arts I suffered unimaginable pain. I consumed my blood essence and my life to advance. In order to cross the trial of passion I killed the woman I loved most in the world. In order to rid myself of heart demons I cut off all my emotions!” “You said I made life’s greatest mistake by swallowing that Ancient Devil, but if I didn’t do that I would’ve been the one to die. I would’ve been the one to die, don’t you know that!? If I didn’t swallow the Ancient Devil, I wouldn’t have been able to obtain its memories. If I didn’t obtain its memories, then what capital would I have to ascend to the Divine Realm and become king of everything?” “Ahhhhh! I hate everything! I hate that the heavens are unfair! I hate that destiny mocks me! Why, why? I have sacrificed so much and yet I am still inferior to you! Why!? “I must kill you! I must take your secrets! That is the only chance I have left, because there’s no other road left for me to go! " * (Yang Yun crazily shouted out, cursing with his final breath) “Jejejeje, Lin Ming, I know that you want to climb onto the peak of martial arts, but there are countless martial artists just like you, which one of them doesn’t wish to reach the peak!? How many of them will finally fail before they get there!? The road of martial arts is paved with the lives of others! Sooner or later, you’ll be the same as me, the same as me!”Chapter 945 – Ashes to Ashes Trivia * Yang Yun was someone who had already fallen into depravity. After being possessed by the Ancient Devil, he had lost all rationality. * In order to reach further heights, he chose ambition over love, killing his beloved in the process. * In a sense, Lin Ming and Yang Yun were quite similar. While Lin Ming hadn’t experienced the plotting and deceit of the royal family’s harem, he had also experienced a heartbreaking and dismal youth. * Before Yang Yun died, he had at least done one final good deed and that was that he had established a near perfect transmission array network. This made travelling through the Sky Spill Continent much more convenient. References Category:Human Race Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom Category:Central Region Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Divine Sea Category:Nobility